A sump with connections for a drain pump and for a circulating pump is usually located below a dishwasher cavity base of a dishwasher. Furthermore, the sump may include a connection for an aqua sensor.
Liquid may leak over the upper edge of the sump particularly in the case of an inclined position of the dishwasher. A collecting channel is known for the leakage protection of the electrical contacts of the afore-cited pumps and of the aqua sensor, the collecting channel extending in a crescent-shaped fashion around the sump. The collecting channel collects the leaking liquid in the event of liquid leaking out over the upper edge of the sump.
The afore-mentioned electrical components may be arranged directly adjacent to the sump in a manner which is advantage in terms of installation space. Such a compact component arrangement occupies a large angular range around the sump. Accordingly, the crescent-shaped collecting channel above the component arrangement must also extend around the sump at a large peripheral angle.
With an unfavorable inclined position of the dishwasher, the central region of the crescent-shaped collecting channel can form a liquid sink, while the two ends of the collecting channel are deflected upward. In this case, the collected leaking liquid can no longer drain off at the collecting channel ends, but this collects instead in the central region. There is the risk there of leaking liquid flowing over the edge of the channel and dripping onto the electrical components.